


webs to your heart

by jinculty



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Has a Crush, Keith (Voltron) as Spider-Man, Langst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Secret Identity, Spiderman AU, Threats of Violence, klangst, more tags will follow, some thing are based on scenes from the spiderman movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinculty/pseuds/jinculty
Summary: "You got bit by a spider. An radioactive spider?""Yes.""Why didn't you tell me it was radioactive?""Oh because i wanted us to fail... OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T KNOW!"or; Keith got bit by an radioactive spider, Pidge is done with everything, Lance wants to solve the mystery of the boy with the mullet™ and Hunk just wanted a peaceful high school experience
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for like forever so i decided to finally write it.
> 
> Please know that English is not my native language which could cause some mistakes. 
> 
> Also, Keith, Lance and Hunk are in junior year and Pidge is in sophomore year at high school.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except for the OC's. Spiderman is also not mine (sadly).

"Tell me, why exactly do i have to accompany you to your job again?"

"Because you, my dear friend, are going to help me with my newest project."

"And why don't you just ask someone who, i don't know, has more experience with tech stuff then i do? Like isn't Allura basically living inside the labs these days?", argued the akward teenage boy.

Keith could think about a lot of things he would rather do right now, other than sitting in the shabby subway on his way to downtown.

School today has drained him from every life energy he ever possessed. At first an suprise test in math which had him curse his teacher to the moon and back. Then he forgot his homework for English class which earned him a scolding from the teacher in front of the entire class. And at last a certain bully who just didn't know when to shut the thin lips of his for good. 

To say that he was fed up with his life was an understatement. 

Pidge straightened their glasses as they looked at their best friend sitting across from them with wary eyes.

"It's not like you were my first choice—excuse me, rude— Allura is busy with her own project she'll present soon and you know that i will never let Coran near my inventions ever again."

"Okay yeah i get it.", Keith murmured as he looked around the wagon. It was mostly packed to the edge with men and women in suits, students with headphones and empty gazes or adults with screaming kids. 

He signed loudly before speaking again. 

"How long do you think we will stay? I promised Shiro to help him cook today."

"What makes your brother want to cook? He's a total loss in the kitchen, why even try?"

"Adam's coming over and he wants to impress him. But he definitely choose the wrong opportunity to do so if you ask me." 

"Probably, and to answer your question, not that long. We'll be home before dinner. I have a French test tomorrow anyway and my mum's gonna have my head if i don't at least get a C."

" 'Kay." 

He took out his phone from his pocket and quickly texted Shiro to let him know that he would be home a bit later than usual. 

Both, Pidge and him, stood up as their stop was announced. Keith made sure to have his bag and board secured before squeezing himself through the crowded subway station with Pidge hot on his heels.

The after school hours were the worst and Keith was happy when they finally exited the underground and now stood on the open street of New York City with it's tall skyscrapers and bustling streets. 

Their destination was just across the street. The large building with the glass facade glistening in the afternoon sun.

Altea Tech was one of the largest companies regarding research in probably the whole East Coast. Only the best of the best had a chance of working here and with the extensive expansion in pretty much every sector of chemistry, biology and physics, Altea Tech became a billion dollar company.

Even though Pidge was just a high school student, they were one of the most intelligent people Keith has ever met in his life. So it didn't really suprise him when Pidge applied for an internship and got in nearly immediately.

~

"Hey, i have to go to the bathroom real quick. Where was it again?"

"Out of the door, walk down the corridor and then turn right, down the stairs and then left.", murmured Pidge as they bent over one of the many robots that lay on their work bench in a secluded part of the lab. 

Keith nodded in acknowledgement before disappearing through the door.

He wasn't often here at Altea Tech and the many corridors who looked like they got copied and pasted confused the heck out of him. But Keith followed Pidge's description, feeling unnerved as he walked through the foreign hallways. 

He was already down the stairs and ready to turn around the corner when he was suddenly knocked over by someone hurrying to get up the stairs. At the impact he lost balance and landed on his ass, his glasses falling from his nose to the floor.

Keith groaned as he rubbed his back, he would definitely feel it tomorrow.

"I'm so sorry i didn't look where i was going!", said the person in front of him.

Keith could not see much, his vision blurry from the lack of glasses.

"It's fine."

The person seemed to nod before they took off again, in the direction Keith came from.

Keith felt around himself in hope of finding his glasses somewhere on the cold tiles. After some frustrating seconds he felt the familiar frame of his glasses. He signed on relief as he stood up and used the hem of his shirt to clean the lenses from any possible dirt.

When he wanted to put them back on he noticed that not all the dirt did go away and after multiple unsuccessful attempts of rubbing it of, he decided to just use water.

Keith looked around and narrowed his eyes, hoping to make his surroundings clearer.

He spottet a door to his left and quickly entered through it. But instead of meeting the bright lights and typical stench of a restroom, there were blueish lights and outlines of objects that were definitely not toilet stalls.

The teen put on his glasses, trying to ignore the annoying peck of dirt and looked around the room. On the wall hang lab coats and there were microscopes on the tables and machines working. In the middle of it all was a construction full of spiders spinning their webs. 

A shudder went down Keith's spine. He was not supposed to be here. This place creeped him out. He was never a big fan of spiders, with their eight legs and thousands of eyes that seemed to follow your every move. 

Keith flinched violently as a spider let itself down in front of his nose. His body going still while his eyes never left the spider dangling in the open.

While his eyes were trained on what was happening in front of him, he did not notice that one of the other hundreds of spiders managed to land on his shoulder.

But his attention was quickly drawn to it as he felt the sharp pain of a bite on his neck. In panic he brought his hand up and slapped the spider away from his skin.

It landed on the floor, not moving, and Keith turned around and stumbled out of the door he entered through.

His heart was beating like crazy as he leaned against the wall outside of the lab. His gaze took turns from focusing and unfocusing. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin, breath uneven and still not entirely processing what just happend.

The frightened boy looked around the corridor, his eyes finding the symbol of the men's bathroom a little futher down the hallway. 

He straightened himself and practically ran into the restroom. The unnatural light doing nothing to ease the incoming headache. 

Keith mustered himself in the mirror closely. Apart from the sweaty skin and even paler than normal face, nothing looked about of the ordinary.

He examined the bite on the side of his neck with caution. It looked like a regular bite, no rash or unnatural coloring.

After he washed his face with cold water and did what he came for in the first place, Keith went back to Pidge, trying to push the unnerving feeling to the back of his mind.

"What took you so long? You fell into the toilet?", greeted him Pidge now hovering in front of the computer screen.

"Nothing. I just got a call from Shiro, that's all." Keith hoped instantly that Pidge would buy the lie, not wanting to explain his best friend why he was in a lab unauthorized. 

"If you say so.", their tone was wary, yet they dropped the topic, which Keith was grateful for, "Help me with the cables here. I'm nearly done."

And so they both continued working on Pidge's robot till the sun already disappeared behind the horizon and the city got illuminated by the many lights.

"I think that's enough for today. It's nearly seven." 

"Alright." 

"Matt is going to pick me up. You want us to drive you home?"

"No it's fine, it would be a detour for you. I'll just take the subway and drive the rest with my board." 

"You sure? It's pretty late already."

"Yeah. A little bit of fresh air would be good for me. Now let's pack up so we can leave. Hopefully Shiro doesn't start without me and accidentally sets the kitchen on fire again."

They were finished with packing up rather quickly and while Pidge made her way to the underground parking lot to meet her brother, Keith walked across the street and down the stairs into the subway station.

The ride was anything but pleasant. Every little sound made Keith feel anxious, his eyes darted around nervously and he even had a few people move away from him, when he flinched from a sudden noise drumming loud in his ears.

When he emerged the subway station at his stop, he only had a few blocks to go.

Queens was already quite at this time, just a few shops still open and some people walking their dogs. 

Keith let his board fall to the ground and stepped on it, before giving it a push with his left leg and rolling down the sidewalk. The small vibrations that transfered from the skateboard to his feet felt almost comforting and in no time he arrived in front of the brick building that held his brothers and his apartment. 

He stepped from the board and fished the keys out of the pocket, opened the door and climbed up the stairs, taking two at a time.

As he opened the front door of the apartment he was met with the warm light shining into the corridor from the lamp and old music playing from the rusty radio in the kitchen.

"I'm home!", he shouted and took of his shoes and jacket. 

"Welcome back!", came an answer from the kitchen.

Keith entered said room and took in the sight before him. There stood his older brother Shiro, in a pink apron he most likely borrowed from the nice old lady next doors and covered in flour and other ingredients. 

" What—" 

"Before you say anything, it is not what it looks like." 

"Looks like you were trying to cook... and failed miserably.", said the younger unimpressed, "Why didn't you wait for me?" 

"Well— I thought it couldn't be so difficult, but i guess i was wrong." 

"Clearly." 

"I'm gonna clean up a bit, you change and help me okay?" 

"Sure. Don't make even more of a mess til i'm back." 

~

Cooking with Shiro was always an adventure and more than once one of them lost their cool and just smashed some of the ingredients in the pot. 

The headache only intensified and made Keith lose focus. Sometimes the radio was too loud all of a sudden and he had to ask Shiro to turn the volume down, who just looked confused but did it anyway.

When Keith looked it was already down to barely inaudible. 

Another thing were the eggshells. He liked to think he was pretty good at cracking eggshells without accidentally getting some small pieces where they did not belong. But today he had no such luck because the eggshells were sticking to his fingers. 

The. eggshells. were. fucking. sticking. to. his. fingers! 

And it took several minutes of trying over and over again before he got them off his fingers and in the trash bin. That was certainly strange. 

When Shiro and him were finished he went to his room. He didn't plan on exiting it any time in the next few hours, wanting to let Adam and Shiro have their privacy. 

His room was nothing special. A bed in one corner, sheets still unmade from the morning after he had been late for school. A desk opposite from it with a small lamp and chair. The closet was next to the door while a small drawer rested across from it. The walls were painted on a pale gray with many posters and drawings. 

He let his bag fall to the floor next to the desk and himself on the bed. His head turned to the side and his eyes caught sight of the clock above the door. It was already past eight and he still had homework to do. So he sat himself on the desk, took out his books and paper and begann with chemistry.

Even though Keith had straight A's in pretty much all of his subjects and was a quick learner, he didn't like going to school at all. 

It was not that the teachers were shit, just some of them were but he could deal with that, or that the lessons were hard. It were the people, more specifically one person that made his school life hell.

Nicholas "Nick" Bennett. A football player. A jock. A self-proclaimed "lady's man". And Keith's bully since freshman year. 

Keith didn't know what he ever did to have Nicholas disrespecting him like that. Maybe the other was jealous of his good grades or the fact that the girls in school were more comfortable around him than Nick (which was mostly the fault of his sexuality than anything else). 

It was not like he beat Keith up. It happend just once, when Keith finally talked back and got a fist into his stomach with such a force that it bruised.

Nicholas mostly used words to put Keith down and to make fun of the fact that he had no parents. 

The young Kogan often fantasized about putting the bully in his place but there wasn't really much he could do. 

What he got on brain, lacked him on muscles. 

Shiro made sure to teach Keith a few techniques in order to defend himself. But that didn't change the fact that Keith was a scrawny and akward teen with glasses and asthma while Nicholas was a buff guy with good health and many equally beefy friends. 

You didn't need to be a genius to do the math.

Keith wouldn't stand a chance against Nicholas and his cronies. 

So he didn't and let the day wash over him and tried to ignore the sometimes painful words leaving the others mouth.

~

The alarm blared in his ear as Keith let out a low groan and lifted his head from the pillow.

His eyes were barely open as he looked at the numbers on his alarm clocks display. He let his head fall back into the pillow and a hand darted out from underneath the warm covers. It came down on the alarm clock which only scrunched.

The alarm abruptly stopped and Keith starred at his hand and the remains of the alarm clock in wonder.

"Fuck—"

"Keith are you awake? You better be not late again!", Shiro's voice sounded from outside the door.

"Yeah i'm awake!", he shouted back still unbelieving.

After some more procrastinating, Keith stumbled out of his bed and into the bathroom opposite from his bedroom.

His hazzy mind barely registered the strength with which he opened the door. He went to the toilet and washed his hands afterwards before tying his black unruly hair back into a small ponytail. He than splashed nearly freezing water onto his face to wake him up. He opened the cabinet above the sink and was about to get his toothbrush and paste when he noticed his hand not letting go of the cabinet.

"Stop—sticking!", he whisper shouted at his fingers as he tried to free himself.

After pulling for a minute his fingers were finally loose and he slowly reached for the toothpaste and toothbrush. But as he squeezed the toothpaste it exploded onto the mirror and the sink below, some of it even landing on his shirt. Everywhere but his toothbrush.

"What the fuck is happening to me?", he asked himself in panic as he looked himself in the eyes through the mirror.

Suddenly the spider came back into his mind and he allowed himself to think the impossible before his common sense kicked in.

He shook his head before taking a towel and wiping the mess he made away.

Already annoyed with the day, he went back into his room and stood before his closet, scanning it for a decent outfit to wear before he decided on a pair of black jeans and an oversized band shirt.

He then packed his bag and made sure he forgot nothing. His hair was already re-tied now looking slightly neater than before. The glasses rested on his nose and his bag slung over his shoulder.

It was nearing the end of summer. The day was still warm but the mornings and evenings got chilly, so he took his jacket that hung over his chair and put it on. It was an old one from Shiro that hung from his shoulders.

In the kitchen sat his brother with a coffee in on hand, the newspaper in the other. He didn't have work till lunch the lucky bastard.

"Mornin'", muttered the still sleepy teenager.

"Morning Keith. I already made you some breakfast and this time the toast isn't burned.", chattered Shiro happily. How he got such positive emotions this early in the morning will forever be a mystery to Keith.

"Thanks.", he said and put one half of the toast into his mouth and the other in a paper bag which then disappeared in his school bag.

"See you after school."

"Have a good day. And don't forget to buy groceries on your way home, the fridge is nearly empty and i won't be home until after midnight."

"I won't. Bye."

Keith slipped into his old battered converse that looked one walk away from falling apart.

He then left the apartment but not before snatching his skateboard from where it leaned against the wall and skipped down the stairs.

Outside he lay the board on the sidewalk, happy to see that there way not many people out yet, before making his way to school. 


	2. what a wonderful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with the second chapter!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, who is leaving kudos or who's commenting!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Once again i'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

Pidge was a rather easy going person, never interfering in others buisness that had obviously nothing to do with them or pressing for answers when the persons personal boundaries were met.

They would describe themselves as trustworthy. At least they never did anything to prove this thesis wrong.

Pidge wasn't necessarily popular but that didn't bug them. They were glad, actually. With popularity came forcedness and fake friends, so they were proud to have found at least one true friend they wouldn't trade against ten others.

Keith and them met when Pidge was just beginning freshman year, still green behind the ears and not used to the high school dynamics, the nasty hierarchy that builds itself between the students as if it's anything significant.

It was the first week of the school year. Nothing really important was going on, mostly just organizational stuff that nobody but the teachers were interested in.

They were excited, of course they were, finally out of middle school where they felt unchallenged for most of the years, ending with skipping a grade and now being a year younger than other freshman.

They sometimes felt out of place, most of their classmates not bothering to befriend them because they are younger or maybe because they think they are full of themselves, following some sort of stereotype that all intelligent people are somewhat arrogant and boring goody-two-shoe's.

It doesn't help that they are open about their use of gender neutral pronouns, something some of the kids still can't wrap their head around.

They've experienced it in middle school with statements like _"I thought there were only two genders"_ or Pidge's personal all time favourite _"My pronouns are nor/mal."_ , what ended with a broken nose on the girls side and suspension for a week on Pidges behalf. Not that they regretted it.

Thinking that it would get better in high school would be naive. High schoolers are even more cruel, their place in the food chain more important than their studies.

So to summarize, Pidge had a fair amount of experience with bullies und could say with certainty that they despised them to the bone. So when they saw a kid, possibly older then them but still, getting made fun of in the hallways with no teacher in sight to stop this nonsense, they strutted over to the pair, head held high and a grim expression on their face — _radiating dominance._

Pidge must admit that they probably didn't really look intimidating to the buff jock with their shorter build and large glasses. But that didn't mean that they didn't know how to play nasty.

"What ya want, dwarf." It was not even a question that the guy spit at Pidge when they stopped in front of him.

"Now, the headlock's a bit unnecessary, don't you think. The poor boy is probably gonna pass out from the amount of musk he's smelling there.", replied Pidge dryly.

"What did ya just say? You implying that i stink, you little shit?", the guy had his eyebrows drawn together so tightly that Pidge wondered whether or not they were meant to be separated in the first place.

"My bad, i should have know that such a primitive creature like you can't comprehend my words.", a little smirk build itself on their lips, "Let me repeat them for you. Let him go."

"What makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do huh?"

"I don't know, probably the fact that i know how to use a shower."

Pidge kept their expression unimpressed as the guy abruptly let go of the grip he had of the poor boys head who landed on the ground in suprise at the sudden freedom.

"How about i beat the shit outta you, maybe then you would know some respected, shorty."

The ringig of the bell interrupted Pidge who just opened their mouth to hit the idiot with a comeback. Most of the students that stood around them, scattered away in their classrooms while the guys cronies put a hand on his shoulder to lead him away. But not before shooting Pidge and his first victim a nasty glare that made them scoff.

"Thanks for helping, but you didn't have to do that. Now he's probably going to bother you too."

That was the first time the guy spoke. He already stood up from the ground and dusted his clothes before swinging his bag on his shoulder. He stood there awkwardly and Pidge even felt a bit sorry for him.

"It's fine. Someone like him is not much of a threat. They're all muscles and no brain anyway.", assured Pidge, "I'm Pidge Holt, they/them pronouns please."

"Oh i'm Keith, uhm Kogan. He/him.", replied the boy and took their hand.

"Why you let him do that to you?"

"He just tries to assure himself that he is still relevant. Also, it's better if it's me rather than some other kid who doesn't know how to handle it."

"Don't know if that is noble or just plain stupidity but go off i guess."

"I don't know it any different.", Keith shrugged. He then said goodbye before making his way to his class.

Since then Pidge decided to keep him company, especially after seeing Keith sit alone in a far corner of the cafeteria. At first Keith was hesitant, not used to the fact that someone enjoyed his presence but in the end he didn't complain.

So a friendship was build and Pidge made it their goal to teach their new friend the art of sarcasm and witty comebacks that hopefully made Nick Bennett leave them alone for good.

It's been a year since then. Pidge likes to think that they are good at reading people and they know Keith by now, all of his habits and expressions. So when he sat down across from them at the lunch table, without even saying anything and having this weird expression drawn onto his face, Pidge knew that something was wrong.

"You good?"

Keith flinched slightly at the sound of his friends voice before turning his eyes towards them.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i?"

"I don't know. How about you tell me?"

"I'm fine, Pidge. Oh come on don't look at me like that."

"You know i'm normally not nosy and shit but since yesterday after coming back from the retsroom you have been uneasy and fidgeting around. I'm just worried."

"I know but i can assure you that i am completely fine. If something would be up, you are the first person to know."

Pidge wasn't really satisfied but decided to not push it and instead started to eat some of the school food that definitely had seen better days.

"I still don't get how you can eat that. Looks like it's gonna grow legs and walk away any second — wait i think it's already moving."

"People do a lot when they are desperate for food and i am starving."

"Where does all the food go in your little body anyway?"

"Classified.", answered Pidge before finishing everything that was on the plate before looking up again, "Oh look who we have here. If that isn't your lover boy."

Keith snapped his head around, towards the direction Pidge's eyes were trained on. There on a table, pretty much in the middle of the whole room, sat Lance McClain together with his best friend Hunk and a bunch of other peolple Keith never bothered to learn the names of.

By just laying his eyes on the boy with brilliant blue eyes and smooth tan skin, Keith's cheeks flamed red.

Behind him he could hear Pidge snickering at his obvious display of his feelings for the other.

Lance McClain hasn't been at this school for that long. He moved to New York some time at the end of Keith's sophomore year. They had a few classes together, yet never exchanged a word other than _"could i borrow a pencil"_ or _"what was the homework again"_.

The second the Cuban boy arrived, he was practically adopted into the popular group. It's not even surprising with his outgoing personality, dashing good looks and cleverness.

Another thing that didn't suprise him was the fact that he was crushing on said boy — and crushing hard. Pidge liked to tease him about his pining from afar and even Shiro tried to encourage him into talking to his crush.

But Keith was, in fact and undoubtedly, a loser.

He came to term with that long ago. His introverted and anti-social ass couldn't even order at a restaurant without stuttering, so how the hell was he supposed to talk to the boy that he dreamed about on a daily basis.

"Look, i still don't get why you can't just go up to him and talk. It doesn't even have to be about something personal, just ask him something school related."

"It's not that easy, Pidge.", signed the black haired teen while sketching on his notebook. His feet were planted on his board under the table as he let it roll from left to right and back to distract him from his nerves.

"He's probably nice. He is friends with Hunk so that has to mean something. What do you have to lose anyway?"

"My dignity."

"Oh please, don't pretend like you still have it."

The stare Keith gave them was unimpressed. "Why so nice today?"

"I'm feeling generous. Also, the robot is nearly finished, i only need a name. I can't wait to test it."

"Sounds good."

"You want to come with me again?"

"No, i have to help Shiro with something."

"Hmm alright. We should probably make our way to class before the bell rings. I don't plan on getting swallowed by a mass of hormonal teenagers."

Together they stood up from where they sat and while Pidge bought back the food tray, Keith grabbed his board from under the table and made his way towards the exit, waiting for Pidge to join him.

~

  
The school day continued as normal.

The usual and completely unnecessary comments from Nick about—well, everything of him—and the nearly overwhelming amount of work from the teachers. With the frustrated and complaining whispers from classmates and all.

All was happening like always.

That was until English class.

There were holding presentations. Keith had no friends in his grade, he worked alone on his instead of in a pair like others did, not that he minded. All he hoped was, that the lesson would be over soon with no time left to actually present their results in front of the whole class.

But, just like the rest of his life, his hopes were a mere joke to the universe and so he stood before twenty people, his classmates which he knew since freshman year—which didn't really make it any less terrifying—and held the paper with the solutions written on them, infront of his chest as if to hide himself. It was just his luck that Lance _motherfucking_ McClain was sitting three seats away from him. So much to calming his nerves.

He had felt the sweat building on his forehead, running down his temple and jaw line before getting soaked up in the collar of his shirt.

It was late summer, the sun shone through the windows of the classroom directly at him, and he was holding a presentation, it was no suprise that he was sweating. The amount of it was what concerned him.

He was a teenager, he guessed he was supposed to sweat a lot under stressful situations. He was just going through puberty. At least he hoped that it was the only reason.

So as he rattled down every piece of information on his paper without even considering the emphasis on words to get back to his seat as fast as possible, you couldn't really blame him when he freaked out as his fingers started to stick to his papers.

He tried to shake them off discreetly while still talking. Keith does not dare to imagen the picture his classmates must be seeing but as he heard Nicholas and his cronies laughing in their fist while some of the other students threw him pitying glances, he knew it was bad. 

"Thank you, Keith, you can sit down now."

Keith followed his teachers request, apologizing quietly for the mishap, muttering something about getting glue on his fingers by accident though he didn't even bring glue to school today. The teacher seemed uninterested in his explanation and just nodded in silent acknowledgement.

Keith let himself fall onto his seat. His head landed on the desk seconds later while he grimaced at his embarrassment. His arms came over his head, the papers still sticking to them, trying to shield him from everything and everyone.

He could hear the others talking, it was as if they were right beside him but he knew that both Jessica and Caroline sat on the other side of class and that while Nicholas loved to embarrass him, he could not risk getting caught laughing in Mr. Winters class.

What he missed was a pair of curious eyes resting on the back of his head.   
  


~  
  


Keith stood in the aisle of the small grocery store just two blocks away from home, looking at the two brands of sauce unable to decide which of the two to buy. 

"I would take this one. It's more fruity.", the sudden voice next to him made him flinch and nearly letting the sauce fall. Keith turned around and was met with the familiar smiling face of Adam. 

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's fine.", Keith said and put one of the sauces back, the other one landed in the small basket. 

"What are you doing, shouldn't you be working?" 

"I worked overtime and managed to clock out sooner. What about you? On grocery duty?" 

"Hmm, Shiro has the night shift. I would order take out but he always complains that i don't eat healthy enough." 

"Well he's right. I'm amazed you aren't turning into fried chicken by how often you consume it." 

"What can i say, i would die for fried chicken. Sue me.", he pouted before moving on to the counter.

Behind it stood nice old Mrs. Winfried, the owner and one out of two workers responsible for the store (with the other one standing a meter behind him). Her curly, slowly graying hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, her face sporting a few more wrinkles. A small smile stole itself on her lips as she scanned his items.

"You know, just because it says seventy five percent tomatoes doesn't mean that it's healthy.", her voice was rough and strained from years of smoking.

"I'm starting to think that you guys teamed up and something tells me that nothing about this is to my favor."

"Just look at you, boy. So scrawny and you haven't grown in years. You have to eat rightly—maybe more proteins or carbohydrates and definitely more vegetables—so you can get big and strong like —"

"Like my brother i know. But let's face it that man's a different breed."

"Better if he is. With a job like his it's better when he's sturdy."

"I suppose. Good that i don't plan on becoming a police officer then." 

Mrs. Winfried rolled her eyes at the boys attitude while handing him the bag with groceries over the small counter. 

"Adam don't just stand there and wait till the dust settles, support me a bit here will you." 

"There's nothing to do here. If there's one thing that they both have in common, then that's stubbornness at its finest.", he just shrugged and tugged his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Come on, Keith. You want me to give you a lift?" 

"Thanks but no thanks. I would prefer to get home in one piece, also it's just a few blocks nothing wild.", Keith assured the older. 

"Well see you tomorrow for dinner then.", Adam replied and made his way towards his car parked across the street, "And tell your brother to buy this awesome pudding from last time, will you?" 

Instead of talking he just threw his thumbs up before climbing on his board and start moving around the corner. He was in midst of making another push with his left leg to keep rolling when a man collided with his shoulder, successfully throwing him out of balance. Luckily he caught himself before landing on his still kinda sore tailbone. 

"Hey! Somebody stop this man! He's a thief! Stop him!", a woman chasing after the man that ran past him while energetically calling out for help. 

Keith considered it for a moment before shaking his head and getting back on his board, continuing his way home. It was better to not get involved, what was he supposed to do anyway.

~  
  


The music was on a quarter of the possible volume yet roaring in his ear like it was on full blast.

Before him, on his table, lay his laptop, the light illuminating his face and part of the otherwise dark room. The brightness was down, his eyes feeling to sensitive all of a sudden. His eyes skipped over the paragraphs writen on the screen.

All day he had been feeling weird, especially after the English class disaster. Wacky things were happening to him and he was desperate for answers. So he asked the internet, supposing to find a solution for everything, yet he wasn't even sure what to search for.

He looked at pictures of spider bites for nearly half an hour, having disgust crawl up in him from time to time at one of them, but none looked like his bite. It didn't even look dangerous, merely like a mosquito bite. Nonetheless, it did something to him, that was the only possible explanation for all that. He had to confess that it probably wasn't the best decision to keep quite about this. On the other hand he felt silly, it was just a normal bite and he was a normal human, _right?_

Right?   
  


_No._   
  


No, he was not. 

That much was clear when the light suddenly turned on and one moment he was sitting in front of the screen, in another he leaped up to the ceiling in suprise, his fingertips and toes connected, the rest of his body hanging. 

"Holy shit!" 

Keith looked down and was met with the wide eyes of one Pidge Holt. Both were like frozen, just starring at each other, unbelieving and in wonder. 

"Pidge! What—I can explain.", Keith hurried as he struggled to get down. 

"I knew that there was something up with you! Never lie to my face ever again— or at least get better at it."

Keith swallowed when turned his head so he faced the ceiling again. Yeah, his day was going _great_. 

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is here!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it because i have really fun writing this AU. God i'm a sucker for spiderman au's it's getting embarrassing. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to comment them.
> 
> ~jinculty


End file.
